Jak Eco Heart
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: when Ember and her Parents suddenly is dragged into the world of Jak 2, they must survive through the game without telling the Charackters they are in a game. and a little Drama Between Ember and her Parents.


Jak 2: Eco Heart.

Before reading ladies and gentlemen, this Fanfic is something i came up with while thinking abute Jak and Daxter series.

And since naughty dog is probaly gonna make a 4th game so, why the heack not.

Well i hope you enjoy and sit back and enjoy eating popcorn.

Copyright and the Charackters of Jak 2 game belongs to Naughty Dog except for my own Charackters.

It was a hard day at school, and worste thing abute this day when i heard my parents argruing again.

I closed the front door quietly not to get involved into that fight like always. I went to the shower and washed off the sweat and thought i had abute today.

I always take a good shower when i come home, not thinking abute school and such. I went to my room and were abute to turn on Jak 2 game my older brother gave to me.

I heard my Parents enterd my room and my Dad said to me. « how was your day Sweetie?» i made a little sigh and said.

« good nothing special, just the same as usual…» it was a lie and my Parents knew that of course. My mom sat down next to me and said.

« something wrong?» i closed my eyes and said to her. « it is nothing wrong, everything is fine…» when my Dad were abute to say something.

We all noticed the Tv screen changed into some short of Portal. A Meatal hand grabbed me and dragged me into the Portal.

My Mom and Dad grabbed my arms trying to pull me back, but they were sucked in with me.

We landed on the ground and i slowely got up and said. « ouch… that was hurting…» my Dad and Mom got up and looked around and my Mom said.

« where are we?» i looked at them and said. « this will sound Crazy but… i think we got Sucked into the game…»

We all looked shocked then i took a deep breath and said. « listend, whatever you do. Dont tell pepole here they are inside a game got it?

Or else the timeline in the game will Change.» My Dad lookes at me then said. « understood sweetie, maby we ask someone to give us Directions…»

He noticed the Krimson Guard walking towards us then my Dad said. « hello sir, whould you tell us where we are?»

The Krimson Guard pointed their guns at us and said. « you are arrested for suspicous behavior, youre coming with us!»

I was shocked then something inside my body suddenly apeared. I pushed one of them down and said to my Parents.

« run! Get far away from here and dont look back! Dont worry abute me i be fine!» i saw the worry in my Parents`s eyes.

The last thing i remember before i was knocked out was my Parents running away. When i woken up i was in a Prison Cell.

I noticed i was wearing a Prison outfit, when i was abute to stand up i heard screaming. I was a little bit scared but right now i had to be Brave.

The Cell door opend and i saw none other than Erol. He looked at me closely and said. « interesting, never seen your kind around here before…

What is your name?» i knew he was a bad guy and i had no choice to tell my name. « Ember, Ember Garcia…»

Erol raised one Eye brow then said. « Ember Garcia? Interesting name you got never heard the name Garcia before,

Where are you from Girl?» i looked at him then said. « i come from a verry Far away place, across the sea.» it was a lie i told him and he baught it i chould see it in his eyes.

Erol lookes at her then said. « the other two you were with, where are they?» i knew he talked abute my Parents i looked at him and said.

« i dont know, dont ask me…» Erol lookes at me and said. « you dont Know? Verry well, once we find them we take them here and put them in the same Treament like you…»

I spoke up and looked worried. « you cant! I wont allow it!» he looked at me with a little curiousity in his eyes and asked me.

« why? Are your Friends that important?» i looked at him with a serious look and said. « they are my Parents…»

He looked a little bit suprised and said. « your Parents? Well that explains why. I tell you what, we let them be if you do what youre told understood?»

I nooded my head and said with a serious look. « i do anything to make my Parents unharmed.» he made a little evil smile and said.

« good.» he turned to his men and said. « take her to the Machine, she is signed to the Dark Warrior program.»

They grabbed both my arms and dragged me out. Before i knew it i saw the same Machine that made Jak into Dark Jak.

I took a deep breath and they began to Strap me on to the chair and began to pump Dark Eco in me.

I tried not to scream and shed a little tear of pain.

2 years later…

I sat in the same cell looking at the Locket my Mom gave me on my 12th Birthday. I stared at the picture of my Parents and me before sheding a small tear.

I havents heard from them in two hole years, i heard the door open and i hide the Locked in my shirt.

The Krimson Guards dragged me out of the Prison cell and to that cursed machine. Erol and Baron Praxis were there.

Erol looked at me and said. « i see you are ready, i can make it less painfull if you give me a kiss.» i closed my eyes and said.

« no thank you, i prefere it painfull…» Erol looked a little bit angry then they Strapped me on to that Chair.

They pumped more Dark Eco in me and i screamed in pain. I knew how Jak must have felt, anyway they stopped Pumping it and a Robotic voice said.

« Dark Eco inJection failed, no change.» the Baron looked a little bit annoyed and Erol said. « you are a Strong one, Surviving this long with much Dark Eco Pumped into you.

Take her back to the Cells…» they unstraped me and dragged me back to the cells. I was tossed into the cells and lied there.

I breavhed heavely and finaly got the streinght to get up. I heard Jak`s screaming and said to myself. « i`m sorry for you pal…»

I looked at the Locket and the Letter i manage to Write to them without any of the Krimson Guards noticed.

How i manage to get Paper and a Pencile from? I Manage to deal with the other prisoners to give me those things.

When i were abute to put the Locket into my shirt i heard Daxter`s voice say. « Jak its me, your best pal Daxter!»

I knew it was when Jak escaped from the Prison. And the way out of the Prisons was the way my Prison cell was in.

I quickly got up and looked out of my cell and saw Jak and Daxter heading down. I looked at them and said.

« hey! Hey! Chould you do me a favor?» Jak stopped and looked at me and said. « what can i help you with?»

I took off my Locket and said to him. « i`m not asking you to help me escape but, chould you give this to My Parents?

Their names are Angila Garcia and Jon Riders, i ask for nothing much but please give this to them…» i managed to put the Letter and the Locket through the Bars.

And Jak grabbed them and said. « i do that…» the Alarm rang and Jak and Daxter had to run. I looked at them as they were running and said.

« thank you!» i sat down on the hard bed and thought if they ever find them… one week past by and Erol looked at me and said.

« impressive, impressive indeed… youre the secound one that is sucessfull…» he looked at me while i was in my Dark Eco from.

I stayed silent and Erol said with a evil smile. « i have a mission for you, go out and Destroy the Eco Freak and bring him here.»

I nooded my head and said. « as you command…» one of the Krimson Guards put a Colloar on me with a Tracker.

They made sure i do what they want, if not the colloar will shock me intensely. I went out and found Jak and Daxter heading to the Water pumps.

I jumped infront of them and changed into my Dark Eco form and said. « Stop it right there…» Jak looked at me in Suprise and Daxter said.

« hey, its the Chick from the Prison. You look Diffrent…» i looked at them and began to fight them. Jak doged out of the way and said.

« why are you attacking us?» i continued to attack them and Jak shot at me a few times. But i managed to doge out of the way.

When Jak managed to finaly hit me i fell on the ground. And the Colloar hit a rock and with that i got up slowely.

Jak pointed his gun at me and i changed back and said. « i`m so sorry… i didnt want to attack you guys, i had no choice…»

Jak put away his gun and Daxter said. « you had no choice? What do you mean?» i tore the broken Colloar off my neack and said.

« Erol put this on me, made sure i followed every command and did what they wanted. I`m on your side.»

Jak looked a little bit angry when he heard Erol`s name and i said. « let me help you two at least…» Daxter looked at me and said.

« sure, i like a Lady`s company and by the way we meet your Parents.» i looked happy and said.

« you did! Where are they?» Jak looked at me and said. « in the Underground, we take you to them if you help us.»

I nooded my head and said with a smile. « thank you…» we began to walk to the pumps and i knew what were happen but i kept quiet.

Daxter jumped down from Jak`s sholder and said. « stand back Jak, i got this.» he struggeld with the water wheel and Jak hit the pipe.

Causing it to spin and Daxter got sucked into the pipes and hitting the conors. And got stuck at the end and called for Jak`s help.

Jak turned the water Wheel and poor Daxter got shot out of the Pipe. When Jak were abute to say something Daxter put up his finger and said.

« dont say it, dont even Chuckle. Next time you turn on the valve.» and i had to laugh a little then Daxter said.

« you think it is funny?!» i whiped a tear and said with a smile. « sorry, i`m so sorry i had to… now take me to my Parents please.»

We headed to the Underground base and i saw Torn. He looked at Jak and Daxter and said. « the Slum`s water is back on,

I love to see the heads roll when Baron finds out.» Jak looked at Torn and said. « Yeah i`m sure he`s losing lots of Sleep over this `arm pit`of the City.

We done what you aksed, now when do we see the Shadow?!» Torn looked at him and said. « when i say so, if i say so! But before i think abute it.

I want you to take care of an ammo dump we`ve I.D.`d in the Fortress.» i saw Daxter trying to look at the map but he`s too short and i heard Torn say.

« Lots of Krimson Guards, Constant Patrolls. WE know its Vulnerable, and the Underground needs YOU.

To blow up all the ammo you find inside.» when he said that Daxter got hit and landed on his butt.

And Torn said to Jak. « Get all of it, and we`II deal a body blow to the Baron.» Daxter looked at Torn and said.

« youre sending us in. Tought guy, so what`s with this `We`II a body Blow` stuff?» i looked at Jak and said.

« that`s fine, i want the Baron to know its ME who`s hurting him.» when Torn turned to look at me and said.

« and who`s this?» i looked at him and said. « the name is Ember Garcia, Sir. Is Angila Garcia and Jon Riders here? can i see them?»

Torn looked at me and said. « They are here, in the Back.» he pointed at the door and i walked towards the door and opend the door.

When i steepped inside i saw my Mom and Dad working on the Guns and Ammo. They looked at me and i walked over to them and gave both of them a hug.

I shed a happy tear and i felt my Parents`s arms wrap around me. i got out of the hug and said to them. « i`m so sorry i worried you two,

I havents heard from you two in two years.» my Dad looked at me and said. « it is alright, when we ran form the Krimson Guard we meet Torn.

He made us one of his Underground Members. Your Mother deals with the Coocking and the Armory while i go out on missions.»

My Mom whiped away a happy tear and said. « what did they do to you?» i looked at them and said.

« nothing special, just imprisoned.» Torn walked inside and said. « you tree are Reletives, Ember do you want to join the Underground?»

I looked at Torn and said. « sure, i want to make the Baron`s face red…» my Dad looked at me and said. « not a Chance…»

I looked at him then said. « Dad… i be fine trust me, i can take care of myself. i Survived two years of Imprisonment i think i can deal with some Krimson Guards.»

My Dad and i Stared at each other down and then my Dad gave up and said. « fine… but be Careful or you be grounded.»

I made a little smile then said. « thanks Dad i be extra Careful!» Torn lead me to the Armory and i changed into a diffrent outfit.

I put on a Black top and some Pants the wepon of choice, a Dagger and Gun. I stepped out of the Armory and saw Jak and Daxter come back from their mission.

« the Demolition duo, has returned. On BBQ`d ammo Dump served up hot.» Daxter Announced and Jak looked at Torn and said.

« we saw something odd while tourching that Ammo, the Baron`s guards were Giving Dark Eco to Meatal Heads!»

Torn looked at him and said. « Really! The Shadow will be verry interested to hear that.»

Daxter spoke up. « you know , so far your Giggs have been Easier than Stealing ` grass from a sleeping Yakov.»

Torn Chuckeld a little and i looked at him and Torn said. « you and the Rodent want to start proving yourselfs?

One of our `suppliers` needs his payment Deliverd – a bag of Eco ore.

Take the Zoomer parked out back and Drive it to Hip Hog Heavan Saloon in south Town. Ask for Krew – he`II be there and dont let Baron`s patrol stop you and also take Ember.

By the way. When you get there, pump Krew for infomation.» i looked at him with a curious look and said. « why may i ask?» Torn looked at me and said. « he`s wired into the City and may know what the Baron is up to.»

Daxter lookes at him and said. « you can count on us!» Torn looked at the Battle plan and said. « are you still here?»

And with that we were abute to leave until my Dad said to Torn. « Torn if you let me go with them and asist them…» i looked at my Dad and said to him. « dad i be fine dont worry.» Torn looked at my Dad and said. « i can allow that, just be careful.» i looked annoyed and began to walk with Jak, Daxter and my Dad to the Zoomers. Of course i had to Sit with my Dad on the Zoomer. And we drove fast through the Streets and i thought abute how Mom and Dad will react when they found out. They had Pumping Dark Eco into me and made me into a Monster. I was afraid to tell him but when we reached the Hip Hog we stepped off the Zoomers and when i were abute to enter inside Dad stopped me and said. « can we talk for a momment?»

I looked at Jak and Daxter then said. « you two can go a head, we be coming shortely.» Jak looked at me and said. « alright, just be careful.»

They enterd inside and i looked at my Dad and said. « Dad i can take care of myself, dont worry yourself.» Dad looked at me and said. « Sweetie i`m only trying to Protect you, your mother and i lost you once. We are not losing you again.»

I made a little sigh and said. « Dad, i was thrown in Prison for two hole years, and they didnt hurt me.» i lied to my Dad again, and i saw the worry in his eyes and when he were abute to say something Jak and Daxter stepped outside with a Scatter Gun and Jak said. « Krew want us to show our skills at the Gun course, do you want to join?» i looked at Jak and said with a smile. « i come with you guys, long as my Dad dont worry himself too much…»

Jak and i began to head to the gun course.

(Jon)

I watched as Ember and Jak were heading to the Gun course, i made a little sigh and enterd the Hip Hog to watch them. Krew looked at me and said. « are you with the Underground?» i looked at him then said.

« yes i am, my Daughter is down there with him.» Krew looked at Ember and said with an interested tone. « your Daughter? What`s her name?» i looked at him with an agressive look and said. « you stay away from my Daughter or i put a bullet between your eyes.»

Krew made a little chuckle then said. « Protetvice are you? She is duing good down there…» i saw that my Ember were getting all of the Targets and managed to win the Gun course with Jak. I looked at her and said to Kew. « she is duing good, but no matter what she will be my little girl. If you ever try to harm my little girl then…»

Krew looked at me with a little smile and said. « dont worry, i wont.» i nooded my head and said with a serious look. « good…»

To be Continued.


End file.
